Today's Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System (ACARS) datalink communications is expensive, utilizing ACARS subnetworks (e.g., very high frequency (VHF), satellite communications (SATCOM) and/or high-frequency (HF)) via datalink service providers, such as Aeronautical Radio, Incorporated (ARINC) and Société Internationale de Télécommunications Aéronautiques (SITA).
Other servers in the aircraft (e.g., ADG300 (Aspen), Wireless Server Unit (WSU), ADG400 (1 aero wireless server), etc.) may have access to cheaper, higher-bandwidth internet protocol (IP) broadband links, such as Wi-Fi, cellular, and/or broadband SATCOM links.
However, these other IP broadband servers may not be approved to transmit or receive ACARS safety messages. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to enable ACARS non-safety messages to be transmitted over IP, broadband links that are not approved to transmit ACARS safety messages.